An Unpleasant Interview
by Timthetum
Summary: In which Bruce Wayne has a conversation with Dick and Barbara; containes spanking. All comments are welcomed even those anonymour ones!


Brief explanatory note; this story is based in the DC Comics Universe of the 1960's. Dick Grayson is still Robin, and Barbara Gordon is Batgirl.

I hope you enjoy the following; all comments are gratefully received. Please remember this is pure fantasy and does not advocate the spanking of minors. Adults are another matter entirely.

**An Unpleasant Interview**

Waiting outside Bruce's study was exactly like waiting outside the principal's office at school.

Yes, I had been there; although I did well at school and was well-behaved on occasion I had "unexplained absences", when I was helping Bruce out on a case. Generally Bruce would help concoct a believable reason for me to leave school, but sometimes that wasn't possible.

As a result I had experienced lying across the principal's desk more than once, as she smacked her hard wooden panel across my backside. She was only a small woman, but she certainly knew how to make that paddle fly!

Still, no one spanked as hard as Bruce did.

Well, I suppose if Superman ever spanked Supergirl, he would, but then she's pretty well invulnerable, so it's really not the same thing.

Bruce had worked for years to increase his strength before becoming Batman, and both of us worked out with weights on a daily basis. I'm sure you've seen pictures of Batman; believe me, they don't do justice to the size of his muscles.

I knew I was in trouble from the look on Alfred's face when he conveyed Bruce's desire to see me in his study, and I was fairly sure I knew why. My suspicion was confirmed when Alfred showed Barbara to the seat next to me.

She was wearing a miniskirt, with a brief top and heels. Her legs were bare and she looked fantastic. I did wonder whether she might regret the outfit later. I was more confident in my stout tweed trousers.

"Hi Babs. You're here too."

"Yeah. Bruce called my Dad and said he needed help for the day with some research."

"He doesn't know…?"

"That I'm Batgirl? Oh no, Dad still has no idea. I don't think his heart could take it. You know how protective he is of me I'm just his little spectacled, freckly daughter."

Babs only wears the glasses as an extra disguise; she sees perfectly well without them. With or without them, she is gorgeous, with long red hair and a perfect figure. In costume, when it hugs her frame…just thinking about it I felt myself starting to become aroused.

And there lay our problem.

"Dick, do you suppose this is about….the other day?"

"When Bruce caught us fooling around? Pretty sure, yes."

"Are we in a lot of trouble? We were only kissing."

"I don't think it was the kissing that bothered him. I think it was the bits of our costumes we'd managed to take off. It was a bit more than kissing, really."

"Umm. What's going to happen? He can't tell my Dad, not without giving away my identity."

"Well, it's Bruce. I'm sure he could find a way. I don't think he will though; you know Bruce, he takes responsibility. He'll want to deal with this in his own way."

"We're sixteen, damnit! What right does he have to stop us fooling around? This is the sixties, after all."

"I'm pretty sure Bruce still lives in the fifties. He's not a big fan of the permissive society. And, you know, he's Batman. He takes the law into his own hands all of the time. He always decides what's right and what's wrong."

"So then. Back to my question. What will he do?"

"Well, let me put it like this. Does the Commissioner ever spank you?"

"Spank me? God, no! He's never laid a hand on me in anger. Or at least not since I was old enough to remember."

"I don't think you're going to enjoy this interview then. Not that I will either, but at least I know what to expect."

"You don't seriously mean that Bruce spanks you? Does he do it often?"

"No. It hasn't happened in three years, but he always has when he felt I needed it. In the early years as Robin I often swung into action with a rear end as red as my tunic."

Babs sniggered at this. "Really?"

"Well, I guess I'm exaggerating. I do remember going after the Joker once after being well spanked for putting myself at risk though."

Babs looked thoughtful, and a little worried.

"Yeah, but you're older now. You don't seriously think he'd…do that now, do you?"

"Well, I can't see him being happy with just a lecture. He can't ground us. Well, he can't ground you anyway. He's going to want to do something to make the lesson memorable."

"Does it hurt a lot? I mean, did it, when he spanked you."

"God, yes. You've seen the size of Bruce's hands. And his muscles. If he can lay King Croc out with one punch you can imagine what damage he could do to your rear."

With that we both fell silent, contemplating our fate. I must admit I shuffled a little uneasily in my seat, anticipating the difficulty I would have in sitting, if I was right about Bruce's intentions.

We sat there quietly, occasionally sneaking a rueful look at each other, for ten minutes or so, before Bruce's study door opened.

"Ah good, you're both here. Come in kids, and sit down."

There were 2 straight backed chairs arranged in front of Bruce's desk, and so we did as we were told. Bruce strolled back to his own side of the desk, and sat also.

He looked at us thoughtfully. His hands were placed on the edge of the large oak desk (a genuine antique that had once belonged to Admiral Nelson of the British Navy), and the index finger of his left had tapped out an unhappy rhythm.

It looked for all the world as though he was making a decision; Bruce is usually incredibly decisive, and if he wasn't sure what to do maybe we would get away with this!

After a few moments, he looked down at his hands, and then back up at us. The introspection vanished.

"Right then, kids. I assume that you've worked out why you're here?"

I kept quiet, assuming the question was rhetorical; besides, you never want to answer a question like that. You might reveal something you did wrong that your interrogator wasn't aware of.

Babs, bless her, was a little less aware of how to deal with being in trouble. I guess that comes of having a Dad who never spanked you.

"It's about the other day. When you caught us..kissing. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But you were doing more than just kissing, weren't you?" His voice was stern, and had just a hint of Batman in it. Crap, we were in trouble. Bruce and Batman were essentially two different people; a spanking from Bruce would be bad, but I didn't want to think about one from Batman.

"No, that's all it was" God Babs, don't get drawn into a debate. Admit guilt, and let him get on with it!

"You had removed certain parts of your costumes. You were kissing, but I don't think that you would have stopped there." Now I could see why he was angry; he though we were going to have sex. I hadn't thought of that; we just started kissing and got carried away.

"Umm, Bruce, we were just kissing, We hadn't intended anything else. We were, uh, exploring our bodies, but we would have stopped…" I didn't think that this would work but it was worth mentioning just in case.

It was clear from Bab's reaction that she had also caught on now.

"Yes Bruce, that's right. We were just exploring. We weren't going to have…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word either.

Bruce sighed, deeply. His whole body slumped in his seat.

"That may very well be, but I was worried. You are both still children, and, while a little kissing is fine, you are too young to go further. I think you need reminding of that."

We should have both kept quiet, but this seemed unfair to both of us.

"We're sixteen; mature teenagers. We've been capturing villains for years. We are not children; you can't treat us as though we are."

I knew that this argument was one we would never win, even before Babs finished speaking. Bruce had the judgemental look in his eye; his mind was made up. Easier now to just let him get on with our punishment.

"Okay Bruce. I understand…we understand where you're coming from. We'll be more sensible in future." I made as if to rise, hoping that would be the end of matter. I didn't expect it to be.

Bruce indicated with a flick of his head that I was to resume my seat. It hadn't worked then.

"I think it's important to remind you that, whatever you may feel, you are still children. In order to do this, I am going to give each of you a sound spanking."

I merely shrugged in resignation; really, I'd always known how this would turn out. Babs was less sanguine.

"You can't spank me. You're not my father. You have no right!" She stamped her foot.

"Barbara, if you ever want to again join us as a crime fighter you will submit to this. I need to be able to trust you, and reinforcing the error of your ways will enable me to do so. Are we clear?"

Babs still looked rebellious, and I think for a moment she considered defying Bruce, and accepting the consequences. I shook my head frantically at her. She must have caught sight of it from the corner of her eye, as she turned to look at me.

Something must have changed her mind. I hope that I helped.

"Okay then. I'll….submit."

Bruce nodded at his. He stood, and walked around to our side of the desk.

"Dick, stand up." He sat on my chair, and pulled me towards him. "You first."

He pulled me across his lap, almost gently. I lay there, like a small child. I suppose I should have been embarrassed to be in such a position in front of an attractive girl, but I was concentrating on what was to happen.

It had been three years. Suppose Bruce's arm had actually gotten stronger. Or his hand harder.

The whack of his hand across my rear ended the speculation. He did not pause to see my reaction, but added a flurry of stinging blows. His hand was much harder than the principal's paddle.

He swung harder too. I shifted on his lap, vainly trying to escape the slaps, which he effortlessly maintained. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. The throbbing in my rear grew with each blow.

As I wriggled I looked up, and caught sight of the look of horror on Babs face. I'd like to think that she felt for me, but I'm sure she was frightened for herself. Her hands had already crept around to cover her behind.

This didn't distract me much, as, incredibly, Bruce's spanks increased in speed, until it seemed that there was no gap between them. I was sixteen; it was all I could do not to burst into tears.

With a last stinging blow Bruce stopped, and helped me to my feet. I could not prevent my hands leaping to my rear end, and rubbing furiously. Bruce studied this reaction with every appearance of satisfaction.

"Now Barbara, come here." Babs did as he asked, and Bruce wasted no time in placing her across his knees in the traditional position.

Her extremely short skirt rode up, giving me a glimpse of bright red underpants; I was sure that they wouldn't be the only red thing under that skirt by the time Bruce finished.

I'll say one thing for Bruce; once he's finished his lecture and gets to punishment he doesn't keep talking during the spanking, He just gets on with the job, which he did now.

His land lifted and rushed down onto Babs' cute little bottom. There was a mighty thwack, and I could see Bruce's hand rebound. Her bottom shook, and, below the line of her panties, I could see the beginnings of a red glow.

Babs made no sound. I think that she was in shock. The hand rose and fell again, several times. She drew in a mighty breath, and howled.

Bruce was undeterred. His hand continued to smack against her bottom, covering nearly its entire surface with each clap. The noise was like you hear at the end of a Beatles concert; tumultuous applause!

The tears rolled down Babs face, and it was only the strength of Bruce's left arm that prevented her rolling off his lap. He continued to spank away, and, in a perverse way, I was pleased to see that he spared her none of the vigour he had used on me.

Soon it was finished; Babs was bright red at both ends, and stood stiffly to Bruce's side, her hands frantically trying to erase the stinging.

"Now, we shall say no more of this. You are still children; you will behave appropriately.

"I'm off out to patrol. Dick, I think it would be better if you didn't join me tonight. And Barbara. You can stay for a while, and compose yourself. Alfred will leave you alone, until you signal him for tea."

Having completed the business of the day Bruce flicked the switch that revealed the pole down to the Batcave, and in one flowing movement he had swung onto it, and was away.

Babs and I looked at each other; we both stood and rubbed our tingling behinds.

"Do you think I'm very red?" Her face had lost some of its colour, but I doubted her bottom had.

"From what I can see. I'm sure I am, too."

A mischievous look slid onto her face.

"Dick, let your trousers down. Let me look."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." The sight of Babs being spanked had caused my teenage libido to step into overdrive, and I was noticeably aroused. I think Babs realised this from the front of my trousers.

"I'll show you mine if I can see yours. All of yours."

I was sixteen, excited and she was gorgeous. What do you think happened next?

Bruce may be brilliant but, like I said, the Sixties are a mystery to him. When he was sixteen boys were still boy scouts; he does tend to be a little naïve.


End file.
